


From your lips he drew the Hallelujah

by BilletDoux



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: There's a blaze of light
  
  In every word
  
  It doesn't matter which you heard
  
  The holy or the broken Hallelujah
    (McKirk pwp)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah when I wrote this so if you wanna listen to it for the Mood™ I suggest it.

“ _Bones_ ,” Jim gasps, rocking his hips back and forth in Bones’ lap. “ _BonesBonesBonesBones_ ,” he repeats over and over again like a prayer.

Jim’s legs and arms are wrapped tight around Bones’ body, fingernails digging in and leaving angry red marks up and down Bones’ back. They’ve been going like this now for at least an hour and a half, and despite their combined movements become increasingly sloppy and uneven, they're attempting to drag this out for just a few moments longer.

“You're doin’ so, _so_ good, sugar,” Bones encourages. “So good for me, darlin’, always so perfect, so fuckin’ beautiful.” Bones’ left arm is supporting the weight of their position while his right hand rests on the small on Jim’s back.

“Kiss me, shit, Leonard _kiss me_ ,”

Both Bones and Jim manage a sincere kiss as opposed to just carelessly pushing their mouths together like they had done in previous attempts. Bones could swear it brings tears to Jim’s baby blue eye (Though he knows better than to ever bring up).

Bones rolls his hips upwards into Jim and listens to him gasp.

“Always feel so good, Jim. Ya’ always feel so good.” Bones manages to slur out.

“M’ gonna come, Len,” Jim whimpers.

“Go on sugar, come for me.”

Jim’s head tips back and his body shakes all over. His eyes shut and those sinful lips fall agape to let out the prettiest sighs Bones might’ve ever heard. 

It doesn't take much more than that for Bones to press his face into Jim’s exposed neck and fuck both of them into the best orgasm of their collective lives.

Bones gives a couple more weak thrusts upward into Jim’s spent body just to make him shiver.

“Thank you, darlin’,” Bones whispers, kissing Jim’s shoulders and collarbone. “You did such a good job.”

“So embarrassing.” Jim mumbles, neither of them bothering to move for some time, until the position becomes a little too uncomfortable and Jim crawls out of Bones’ lap. The two of them collapse side by side, Jim entwining their pinkies.

 

Bones wakes up to dim pink light pouring in from the large window directly parallel to Jim’s bed.

“Isn't it beautiful?” Jim mumbles. He's sitting on the edge of his bed staring out at a swirling nebula.

“Shut the blind, kid. You know space makes me sick when I wake up.” Bones croaks.

“Didn't realize I was sleeping with an old man.”

“Kid, find another person that's going to make you come like I did a couple hours ago and then come back and say that to me.”

“Maybe I will.”

Bones smiles and runs his index finger up Jim’s bare back. Jim chuckles.


End file.
